A Penny For Your Thoughts
by dragonlover17
Summary: Hiccup Haddock thought he knew what his life was; he was ignored, bullied, and treated like an outcast. He couldn't take it any longer. He just wants to end it, to get away from all the hurt and abuse, but two things get in his way. They influence his life, but is it enough to stop him? He feels they only prolonged the inevitable. Modern AU. I don't own anything but the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hellooooooo people of FanFiction! So, I'm having major writer's block with my other stories. And I got the inspiration for this story so… here it is! I have the whole story planned out, only the major points, and I don't have everything written out yet. If you all have any suggestions or would like to see a certain thing happen, as long as it won't mess up my plan I will try my best to fit it in. ;) This chapter is extremely short, but it's only the introduction. The other chapters will be longer. :) Read, review, and enjoy chapter 1 of A Penny for Your Thoughts! Oh, and you'll understand the name later in the story. _**

* * *

_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of civilization and a few miles south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. _

_My city. _

_In a word, close. With not many people everyone knows everyone. They laugh together, cry together, and always have someone to talk to. _

_The only exception is me. You see most people have friends or family, I have… no one. _

_Most people would make friends. Not me. I'm different, so they have acceptance issues. _

_My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off unwanted newcomers, like our charming, cruel demeanor wouldn't do that. _

_Onto Stoik the Vast, mayor of the town. They say he's the perfect man for the job. Do I believe it? You'll find out. _

_Now, the meathead with a prosthetic hand named Gobber. He's the head of the only school that has ever been in Berk, the only one that ever will be in this small town. _

Speaking of school, I should probably get to it. Not that anyone will miss me if I don't… You'd think with my father being the Great Stoik the Vast, the mayor of Berk, and all I would be popular. Most kids would. I'm very different from most kids. How? Let me explain.

First off, most kids have two living parents, or have at least met both parents. Not me. My mother died when I was a baby. I know not all kids have both parents, but I'm pretty sure every kid I know has at least one parent who loves them. My father barely even acknowledges I exist. I don't remember ever hearing the words, "I love you." I often wonder if my mother ever said those three words to me. If she did, I have no way of remembering. I suppose I could ask my father, but he would probably just yell at me or hit me.

Secondly, most kids like doing sports or hanging out with their friends during their free time. We are currently covering the latter of those issues, so no extra needs to be added. For the sports issue, I have never been able to play a sport. I am very small and weak and, frankly, I prefer drawing. I'm sure you're thinking that drawing isn't too bad, tons of people do it. Not people from Berk, they think drawing or doing anything else very creative is a sign of weakness. They don't think drawing is a good use of time, and they especially don't think a fifteen-year-old boy should be drawing dragons from children's fairy tales.

Another thing, I'm not loud and straightforward like most Berkians. I'm shy and very sarcastic.

I'm so different from the others here, it's no wonder why most of them pretend I don't exist. Though, there are those select few who do see me when they look. And when they do see me, I usually get to see a very close up look of their fist before I find myself with another bloody nose or black eye. But don't worry, they don't always punch me first thing. They make sure to insult me a few times _then_ they punch me. Or kick me. Or shove me into a locker. Or shove me _in_ a locker.

So, yeah, that's my life. Pretty great, huh? I keep telling myself that I'm strong, that I can make it one more day. But the truth is… I don't know how much longer I can take this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thanks for everything after the last chapter, I honestly didn't think the story would get that many follows, favs, ect. I mean, seriously, 16 follows after the first chapter! You guys are the best. Thanks so much! And, um, if you like this story you might like my other HTTYD stories. You could go check them out if you want! :) So, this is the chapter where the story really starts. And it's longer, just like I promised. I hope you all like it! Read, review, and enjoy chapter 2 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! _**

* * *

I packed up my schoolbooks in my bag and slowly opened the door of my room. I stuck my head out and, not seeing my father, ran downstairs to the kitchen. I sighed, dropping my bag on a chair while I walked over the hardwood floor to the pantry. I pulled it open and looked through it. I grabbed a box of cereal and put in on the counter. I pulled open a drawer and grabbed a spoon and bowl. I went over to the fridge to get the milk but my gave drifted to the clock next to it.

"Oh, man! I'm going to be late for school!" I complained aloud. The clock read seven forty-nine and school started at exactly eight o'clock. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

I ran all the way to school, throwing the doors open and running to my locker. I stopped at my locker to catch my breath, thankful the school is only a few minutes from my house. I still had a few minutes until my first class, which means everyone was still in the hallways.

I tried to make myself as small as possible as I put my books in my locker. I got done just as the warning bell rang and I thought today I might be able to get to a class without running into bullies. I wish I was that lucky.

"Hey, Useless!" I heard someone yell my 'nick-name' from the other end of the hallway. I grabbed my sketchbook and slammed my locker shut, trying to make a dash for the safety of a teacher's watch in my classroom. I almost put my hand on the handle when someone grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me around. I came face to face with the most feared bully in my school, Snotlout Jorgenson.

Snotlout is the star of the football team, the popular kid, the boy all the girls want. I don't know why, but they do. He is also the meanest, strongest, most heartless bully in the world. I'm pretty sure he thinks it's his job to make my life miserable. He makes sure to give me a new bruise every chance he gets. He also makes sure that I know I'm useless and no on likes me every time I'm within earshot.

Snotlout was smirking and I could tell he had already planned out what he is going to do to my today. Now I wish I had stayed at my house for just a few more minuets. It's not like I have perfect attendance anyway, one more time being late wouldn't have mattered. Actually, now that I think about it, one more bruise won't matter either. It won't seem out of place. One more bruise will just add to the amassing sea of black and blue I have come to know as my skin.

"So, Useless, what should we do today? I've been feeling smart lately, why don't I try to crush your soul with words today. I'm sure you'd like the change, huh Useless?" Snotlout asked.

"Your concern and devotion really warms my heart." I said dryly.

"Come on." He dragged me into an empty hall and shoved me into the corner just as the bell rang for class to start. Yep, just like I said, I am nowhere near perfect attendance. This is a usual thing for us.

"You know what? Why don't I crush your heart and your bones today!" Snotlout announced, throwing his hands into the air. I cringed, making myself as small as I possibly could in the corner, which isn't very hard for me, seeing as I'm the smallest kid in school. Just another thing Snotlout constantly reminds me of.

"I'm surprised you even come to school every day. I mean, your father probably doesn't tell you to. Actually, he probably doesn't even know your name." Snotlout taunted as he advanced on me. It took all of my self control not to yell back at him or run away, it would just be giving him the satisfaction. I made sure I had all emotions wiped from my face. I've learned how to hold things in over the years.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize how much he doesn't like you, just like everyone else here. Especially your mother." I winced when Snotlout mentioned my mother. He knew from experience that speaking of my mother always touched a nerve. He hadn't mentioned her in so long I thought might be starting to develop feelings like a normal human. I guess I was wrong. Again.

"She must have hated you so much that she left your father to deal with you." Snotlout tyrannized. I felt tears start to form in my eyes and I willed myself not to cry in front of Snotlout. He wasn't usually this bad, I wanted to know what had gotten into him so I could stop it from happening in the future. I felt a single tear run down my cheek and Snotlout smiled. He had gotten his satisfaction, but that doesn't mean he would stop.

"She-" Snotlout started but he was interrupted.

"Snotlout, Hiccup? Are you two in here?" A soft voice asked. Snotlout whipped around and saw Astrid turning into the hall. I've had a crush on Astrid ever since I laid eyes on her but she is the Queen Bee of the school and way out of mu league. But, she never has bullied me, which I am grateful for.

"Oh, hey babe, I knew you couldn't stay away." Snotlout said as he put his arm around Astrid. She groaned and pushed his arm off. Needless to say Snotlout has a crush on her too. Her gorgeous blue eyes traveled over to me huddled in the corner with tear-streaked eyes. I turned my head away from her and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"I was sent to get you two since you were late to class _again_." Astrid explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I was so thankful she came but at the same time I was embarrassed at her seeing me crying.

"Snotlout, you're supposed to go to the principles office immediately." Astrid continued. He smirked and walked off, blowing Astrid a kiss on his way around the corner. She rolled her eyes and looked at me again.

"You should really try standing up for yourself. Can you not do anything?" Astrid scolded. She walked back to the classroom and I slowly slid up the wall. Astrid had never lashed out on my like that. Surprisingly enough, she was the person who usually was nicest to me. Of course, this was not one of those usual times.

"Thank you." I whispered as I watched her glistening golden hair disappear around the corner. I didn't know if I was being sarcastic or not and I didn't know what I was thanking her for. Another tear dripped down my cheek as I walked to my classroom.

I wiped my eyes with my shirt as I silently opened the door and walked in. I kept my head down and quickly walked to my seat in the back corner of the room, thankful for once no one ever noticed me. I pulled open my sketchbook and I let my hand guide the way as I hid my face from the world. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I finished.

I looked down at my drawing and I saw it had two sides with me in the middle, but the line of the two sides was going through the middle of me. On the right half, I was crying and bleeding, surrounded by everyone and everything that make my life miserable. They were yelling at me as I was holding a gun to my head. On the left half, I was laughing, something I haven't done in years. I surrounded by other laughing people, including my mother. I was in all white clothes in a sort of white sanctuary.

I had killed myself.

Right now, it seems like a pretty good option.

* * *

**_How'd you all like it? I hope I lived up to your expectations. Well, this chapter kind of shows you how Hiccup feels about his life. Also, I'm making Snotlout a bit OOC on purpose. Hiccup will also be slightly OOC because we know his character never gives up. He's sill the same person but that part of him isn't as strong in this story. Please review and tell me what you think! What you liked, what you didn't like, what you all might want to see happen later on, or how I could improve the story. Thanks to all of you amazing readers out there! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey amazing readers! I'm sorry about the wait for this. If you all look on my profile page there is a somewhat valid explanation to why this took so long. Long story short, high school soccer practices are intense. Anyway, I had the chapter almost completely written out but then I realized I had jumped ahead on my story plan. It just didn't work. So I rewrote the chapter and yup, here it is! **_

_**By the way, I LOVE YOU GUYS! 39 follows in 2 chapters!? And 1,050 views already!? You guys are the best evaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_

_**WARNING: A lot of depressing and OOC things in this chapter. Be warned. Just keep reading, it gets better! Wow, this is a really long AN. Sorry. **_

_**Read, review, and enjoy chapter 3 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! (P.S. review is a really awkward word to type but they are still greatly appreciated! XD)**_

* * *

I was sitting in my last class of the day with my head rested on my arms folded on my desk. I tried to pay attention, I really did. But I just couldn't stop thinking about the drawing. After I had… you know, I looked so happy. Happier than I have ever been in my real life. I couldn't help but wonder: is that happiness really an option? Or was it just an imaginary hope from the back of my mind? Either way, it's probably better than my life now.

"Hiccup!" I heard someone yell. I jumped; I was so deep in thought I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on around me. I saw everyone staring at me, as if expecting something, and I felt myself go a deep shade of red. The other kids started laughing, something I'm very used to, and the teacher groaned. She looked at me again with an annoyed face.

"Did you fall asleep again?" She asked, very irritated with me.

"N-No ma'am." I responded.

"Uh huh. Just… don't let it happen again." She ordered. She then resumed to addressing the class again as I put my elbows on the desk and rested my head in my hands.

"As I was saying, you will be starting your end-of-semester project soon. I just wanted you all to know, but nothing is being assigned yet-" She was interrupted by the end of school bell going off. The other kids already had their things gathered and sprinted out the door. I slowly grabbed my books and idly went to the door. I was hoping Snotlout wouldn't be waiting for me as I pulled open the door.

I poked my head out and looked down the hallways. Seeing no one threatening, I went out and headed for my locker. I barely had it opened two inches before I heard someone walk up and stop behind me. I winced, knowing what came next.

"Remember what I said earlier today about your devotion warming my heart, Snotlout? Well, I'm pretty sure my heart wouldn't freeze if you were a little… _less_ devoted." I said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" An raspy voice responded. It was one of Snotlout's crew, Tuffnut. And wherever there is a Tuff, there is a Ruff. Ruffnut, Tuffnut's twin, is always tagging along with him. They aren't as bad as Snotlout but then again, I don't think they're smart enough to be.

"Snotlout sent us to do his…" Tuffnut started but couldn't help from laughing.

"Duty." Ruffnut finished, through fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"He just got out of Gobber's office and didn't think you were worth it to walk to the other side of the school for so he sent us." Tuffnut explained, feeling proud and important.

"I appreciate it, but I'll have to request for a raincheck." I replied, grabbed my books and quickly making my way out of the school. They were easy to get away from as long as I used big words. Knowing them, they would stand in the same place trying to figure out what the words meant for a few hours. Plenty of time to escape.

* * *

I sat on my sorry excuse for a bed doing my homework, just waiting for my Dad to come yell at me. Speaking or sorry excuses: my life. I don't have anything to live for and I don't have anyone who loves me. At least no one that I know.

I suddenly bolted upright as a thought struck me like a hammer, a single sentence echoing in my mind.

_"She must have hated you so much that she left your father to deal with you."_

She left… I had never thought about it like that… I had always assumed she died. Of course she died, I told myself as I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I returned to my homework. I couldn't stop thinking about it, though.

As if on cue, I heard my dad stomp into the house. I hesitated but eventually my curiosity got the best of me. I dropped my homework and ran out of my room. I slowly went downstairs and immediately caught my father's eye.

"C-Can I ask you something?" I asked slowly. He furrowed his brow but nodded nonetheless.

"Did… Er, I mean, someone said something about… And I was just wondering…" I stammered while my hand found it's way to the back of my neck.

"Spit it out." Dad ordered.

"Did Mom leave us?" I blurted out. Dad's gaze hardened and he slowly walked up to me, fire in his eyes. I retreated into myself, backing up to at the wall.

"Why would you say something like that?" He asked softly. I was so surprised he didn't yell that I couldn't find it in me to answer. I couldn't look him in the eye, either.

"Why?" He yelled. I winced, daring to look at him. I saw the same burning anger I am accustomed to, but there was… something else. Guilt, anger, and sadness.

"Answer me!" He commanded.

"I-" I paused, a lump forming in my throat. Dad pulled his arm back and I closed my eyes, not having the nerve to shield my face with my arms as he brought his arm back to me.

I felt the impact of his hand on my cheek and time seemed to slow down. I fell onto the floor and it was then, too late, when I realized I had asked about a sore subject. I crawled across the floor until I hit another wall, putting my hand on my burning cheek. My dad turned around so his back was facing me.

"She… she would still be here if it weren't for you." He said coldly. His words pierced through my heart like a sword.

"I-" I tried again, only to have the lump in my throat grow.

"It's your fault." He paused, as if considering his next words. The hesitation was time enough for tears to begin forming in my eyes.

"I can't handle you right now. You have pushed me over the line, after all of these miserable years-" He started but I interrupted. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"You think they were miserable for you?! I've had fifteen years of being ignored, bullied, treated like an outcast, hated by my own father and everyone else in this town! You don't deserve to speak of being miserable to _me_ of all people!" I yelled, standing up.

"Then why don't you just leave?!" Dad yelled, turning around. I paused, almost falling to the ground in shock and anguish.

"Maybe I will." I said quietly. Dad turned and stormed out the front door. I heard his car start and drive away.

I stood in place for a moment, thinking hard about my next move. My legs took my to a drawer I had wandered to many times, but in the past I had always turned away. I pulled open the drawer and looked down in it, my tears falling on the metal of my dad's gun. My hand has never been as shaky as it was when I grabbed it. I gripped it tightly in my hand as I ran out the back door and into the woods.

I sprinted until my legs gave out and I landed in a pile of dirt. Tears streamed down my face as I pulled myself up into a rock. I could barely keep my hand from shaking enough to hold the only thing keeping me from getting away from all of this. I made sure the gun was loaded and I held it to my head. I pulled my finger closer to the trigger and I closed my eyes, finally letting myself cry.

"You'll get your wish."

* * *

_**He he. You might think the story is moving sort of fast but I promise there will be a lot more. ;) Please review, I love to know what you all think. Your reviews always make my day! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey to the most amazing readers out there! Okay, you guys are the best ever! I mean seriously, 64 follows, 36 favorites, and over 2,200 view after only the third chapter?! I love all of you! You guys seriously make me very happy! And, as requested by one of my amazing reviewers, I'm going to start trying to make the chapters longer. But, I make no promises, I'm still going to end the chapter when I see fit to end it. :) Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. I think it is going to be my favorite in the story, it is defiantly my favorite so far. But thats not saying too much, this being only the fourth chapter and all… Okay, I'll stop jabbering. ;) Read, review, and enjoy chapter 4 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! _**

* * *

I pulled my finger closer to the trigger and I closed my eyes, finally letting myself cry.

"You'll get your wish." I choked out what I assumed would be my final words. I took one long, shaky breath, hoping it would be my last. I hesitated for a long moment, my finger on the trigger, every hurtful thing anyone has ever said or done echoing through my head.

_She would still be here if it weren't for you. Can you not do anything? The more I think about it, the more I realize how much he doesn't like you, just like everyone else here. You're useless. You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve this life. _

But, even after all of that, do I really want this? I would never be able to undo it, I would never be able to see what my life could have been, I would never get to find out what I could have done, I would never get to see what might become of the world around me, of the people around me, of me.

No, I told myself, the world will never be any different, the people any less cruel.

I opened my tear-streaked eyes and looked around. The world sure is beautiful, even if it is cruel. I'm glad this view will be the last thing I see. I took another deep breath and got ready to pull the trigger. I slowly started pulling my finger into the trigger, knowing I had only seconds left. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact of the bullet.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and a low growl, but ignored it as I pulled the trigger. I felt something hit my arms hard and I heard the blast of the gun right before it fell out of my hands. I opened my eyes, shocked, and saw a feral dog growling at me.

We stared into each others eyes for a long while, I was confused and shocked, he was… I'm not really sure. I realized he was standing over the gun and I tried to reach for it but he growled louder. He grabbed it in his mouth and ran of into the woods.

"Wait, come back!" I yelled, reaching out my hand in the direction he went.

"What just happened?" I mumbled to myself. The answer: a feral dog just stopped me from killing myself then ran off with the gun. Was this the Gods' way of telling me not to do it? I wondered, just as the dog ran out and sat down in front of me.

"Um, hi?" I said after a few minutes of staring at it. He wagged his tail when I spoke and tilted his head to the side.

"Where did you put the, uh-" He immediately stopped wagging his tail and growled again.

"Oh, no no no, I'm sorry I won't mention it again." I apologized out of fear. I had no idea what this big black dog was capable of, I wasn't going to take any chances. The dog stopped growling and looked at me again, his big green eyes bearing into my soul, as if he was trying to tell me something.

"I can't help but wonder, why don't you want me to mention it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. The dog stayed perfectly still for a short moment before standing up and looking at its left leg. Or, where its left leg should be. I had been so caught up in… everything that I hadn't noticed the dog was missing its back left leg.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The dog wagged its tail again. I sat awkwardly there for a while, wiping the stray tears from my face, calming myself down. The dog stopped wagging its tail and put his front paws on my knees. I froze and tried to back away but the dog leaned in and started licking my face.

"Hey, stop it!" I said, smiling. He saw my smile and wagged his tail again, sitting back down in front of me.

"You're trying to make me happy?" I asked hesitantly. The dog raised his ears so they were pointing straight up and did some awkward thing with its mouth. I think it was supposed to be a smile. But his lips curved over his teeth, hiding them from my view.

"Huh, a toothless smile. You do have teeth, right?" I asked the dog, not recalling seeing them before. He tilted his head then opened his mouth wide, revealing a set of sharp canine teeth.

"You can actually understand me?" The dog 'smiled' again and wagged his tail harder. I couldn't help but smiling; this dog actually seemed to enjoy being around me. I slowly reached out my hand and started scratching under the dog's chin, he seemed to melt into my touch.

"You like that?" I asked, smiling. He wagged his tail and gave my hand a lick.

"I should probably give you a name if we're going to be friends. Great, my first friends is a dog." He gave me a hurt look. "Not that having a dog as a friend is a bad thing, it's just… I've never actually had a friends before." I sighed, recalling my past and remembering once more why I came out here in the first place. The dog seemed to be telling me to go on from the look in his eyes.

"That's kinda the reason I came here with the gun in the first place. I'm different form everyone here so they bully me and yell at me and no one accepts me. Earlier, I had a fight with my Dad and he basically told me he wanted me gone. He also said something about my mom, but I'll look into that later. I was sick of everything so I came out here and I was going to… going to end it all. But then you came along and showed me that I'm not completely unlikeable. Even if you're a dog… Hold on, I'm talking to a dog! Yet, somehow, it feels like you can understand me so it isn't too weird right?" I rambled on. The dog tilted his head and gave me another lick on the face. I smiled.

"Thanks. Back to giving you a name…" He gave his toothless smile and I knew the perfect name from him.

"Toothless. Do you like it?" I asked hopefully. Toothless barked happily and jumped around me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said happily. Happily. In just a few measly minutes Toothless has made me happier than I can ever remember being in my fifteen years of life.

"Alright Toothless, you're coming home with me." Toothless wagged his tail then suddenly stopped, tilting his head and perking his ears up. He looked at me with those big green eyes and I realized what he meant.

"My Dad told me to leave… I could probably climb in the window to my room but you obviously can't and I have no chance of lifting you up there…" I thought hard on how to get Toothless and myself into the house discretely.

"There's a chance he won't be home, he drove away when I came out here. But if he is, then I guess we're sneaking in. I at least have to get my stuff then we might want to leave. Then again, knowing my father, he will probably forget anything happened by the time he gets home." I explained, standing up and making my way to the house, Toothless by my side.

We got to my house and I was relieved to see the driveway empty.

"We're in luck, Toothless. Come on, let's get to my room before he _does_ show up." We ran up to the front door, quietly opened it, slipped in, closed it then ran up to my room, locking the door behind us. I noticed my open sketchbook on my bed so I sat down and grabbed it, turning to a new page with my pencil in hand. Toothless jumped on the bed and laid down beside me.

"Stay still for me, will you?" I asked. Toothless looked up and me then dropped his head onto his paws. We sat in the same place for while, Toothless napping, me drawing. After I had finished, I nudged Toothless and he groggily looked at me, his eyes full or irritation for interrupting his nap.

"Sorry, but I thought you might want to see this." I showed Toothless the drawing and he wagged his tail, then came over a licked my face to thank me.

"Your welcome, bud. I enjoyed it. It's one of the things I love that makes me different from everyone else." I explained. Toothless got this sad look in his eyes and laid down with his head on my lap. I leaned back against the wall, lost in thought.

"You're different too, aren't you?" I asked Toothless, looking to where his leg should be.

"You know, I can build things pretty well, I might be able to build you a prosthetic leg so you wouldn't be too different." I offered. Toothless perked up and wagged his tail, seemingly exited at the idea.

"You'd like that?" I asked. Toothless barked softly, answering my question.

"Shh, in case my father gets home we don't want him to know we're up here. Okay, let's see what we can do for you…" The next few hours were spent making plans for Toothless' prosthetic leg, resulting an overflowing trashcan, light only from my lamp and the stars in the sky, a tired dog, his even more tired human, and a perfect blueprint.

* * *

_**How'd you all like it? I know some of you didn't like all the sadness of the previous chapters so I hope this one kind of evened it out. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey readers! I love you all so much! Your reviews and all that other fun stuff really makes my day! :) **_

_**This chapter is longer than my previous ones. I was originally going to have them as two separate ones but they were too short separate and I know you all have wanted longer chapters so here you go!. ;) Read, review, and enjoy chapter 5 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! **_

* * *

"No, Toothless, you have to stay here!" I ordered, trying to walk out of my bedroom. Toothless whined, still not letting me close my door.

"Ugh, Toothless listen, I have to go to school! I already brought you food, let you out, gave you a bone to chew on, what else do you need?" I asked breathlessly. Toothless lowered his ears and whined more.

"I'll be back right after school so you can help me figure out how to get the supplies. Trust me, I'll be home as soon as I can. I don't want to be there any more than you want me to." I explained. Toothless perked up, probably thinking I might not go. I groaned.

"Look, Bud, I have to go to school so I can graduate then move of to college somewhere else eventually. I want to be able to support myself later in life so no one here will have to deal with me and I won't have to deal with them any longer than needed. Plus, I need to talk to Gobber about… some… things… Got it?" I asked hopefully. I had to know what my Dad meant yesterday when he said that Mom would still be here if it weren't for me and Gobber has always been the closest person to my Dad. Toothless hesitated for a moment then reluctantly jumped on my bed and curled up.

"Thank you, Bud. I'm going to lock my door incase Dad ever shows up." I told Toothless then locked my door. I ran down the steps and out the front door, pausing to look at the empty driveway.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked myself, receiving no answer.

Sighing, I set off for school. The one place I despise the most. It's bursting at the seams with people whose life is dedicated to making mine miserable. Little do they know they succeeded, more than they had hoped, until I met Toothless. He showed me that I _can_ be cared about and that means more to me than I can ever express.

So what if he's a dog? He's the only one who has ever cared enough to listen to what I have to say. Probably because he isn't too different from me. I mean, why else would a dog be wandering through the woods other than because no one wanted him? He could have ran away, but he wouldn't want to run away unless he was being mistreated.

Speaking of running away, that's the only thing I wanted to do when I saw Snotlout and Tuffnut waiting by the front doors of the school. I prayed they hadn't seen me as I ducked my head and quickly changed course for one of the side doors.

My first mistake was looking at my feet instead of where I was going. I swear I'm the unluckiest guy on the planet. I walked straight into Astrid, dropping all of my books and causing her to fall into Ruffnut, who also fell over.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled at me after Fishlegs helped her back up. I've never understood why they let Fishlegs hang out with them, he's more like me than his is like them.

"Watch where you're going!" Astrid scolded me, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I was thinking and I just-" I stammered out, my hand finding its way to the back of my neck. I always get so nervous when I'm around Astrid.

"Just… stop!" Astrid interrupted, holding up her hand to signal for me to be quiet. She then turned to Ruffnut while I started picking up my things.

"Come on, let's go." Ruffnut nodded and started to walk away as I stood up with a very red face. From behind, Ruffnut swung her legs at mine, knocking them out from under me and causing me to fall back. I let out a grunt of pain as my head hit the hard concrete sidewalk. I heard laughter from all around and my head felt hazy as I tried to sit up.

"Aw, come on sis, let us have _some_ of the fun!" Tuffnut complained from somewhere off to my right. I blinked over and over again, finally getting my vision to come into focus. I quickly gathered my books again and stood up, turning around to see Snotlout coming toward me with a very angered look on his face.

"Hey, Useless, why don't you try looking where you're going next time, instead of running into my babe!" Snotlout yelled. I noticed Astrid gaging when he called her his 'babe.'

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to." I apologized to Snotlout, backing away from him.

"Oh, sure." Snotlout rolled his eyes and continued to advance on me, Tuffnut close behind.

"Look, I would love to stay here and be victim to… whatever it is you guys do, but I have some things I need to, uh, take care of… so, ya, s-see you later, or not." I said with a wave then ran off into the school, surprised that Snotlout actually let me get away for once.

I headed straight for Gobber's office, my Dad's words ringing in my head.

_She would still be here if it weren't for you. _

What did he mean? Hopefully I am about to find out. I hesitated before putting my hand on the door handle of Gobber's office. I took and deep breath and pushed the door open. I carefully closed it behind me, turning around to face Gobber.

"Hey, Gobber." I said. He looked up and smiled upon seeing me. I returned his smile with a small one of my own. He is surely the only person that smiles when they see me.

"Wha' can I do fer ya, 'iccup?" Gobber asked with his think accent, gesturing for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. I staying standing.

"I-I was just wondering… did my… uh, you're good friends with my Dad, right?" I stuttered. Gobber gave me a confused look and nodded slowly.

"Uh, wh-when did you become close to him?" I asked.

"Long before ye were born, laddie." Gobber replied cheerily.

"So he would tell you some… personal things, right?" I made my way over to the chair, placing my hand on the arm rest.

"Wha' is this about? Why can't ye just ask 'im about it?" Gobber asked skeptically.

"You know how my Dad feels about me: a walking, talking fishbone of disappointment. I just-" I ranted, Gobber is the only one I can trust. Well, beside Toothless.

"Now 'iccup, its not so much what you look like, it's what's _inside_ that he can't stand." Gobber clarified.

"That's not the point." I said dryly.

"Wha' is the poin' then?" Gobber asked.

"I… Iwanttoknowaboutmymother." I blurted out as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Wha' was tha'?" Gobber asked, clearly not understanding what I had said.

"I want to know about my mother." I repeated with more confidence. Gobber's eyes widened and he froze. I waited for a moment then dared to break the silence.

"Gobber, whatever you have to tell me I can handle." I assured him. Gobber opened his mouth slowly then closed it again, hesitating before he finally spoke.

"No, ya can't." Gobber replied solemnly. I stared at Gobber, fear, curiosity, anxiety, and anger building up inside of me.

"Don't ya 'ave a class to get to?" Gobber asked harshly, standing up and ushering me out of his office. He put his hand on the door and paused.

"Don't ask abou' it again. For yer own good, forge' anything ever happened." Gobber ordered then pushed me out his door. I stumbled on my feet then heard the door slam behind me. I turned around and stared at the door.

"What are you hiding?" I mumbled to myself, directing the question toward not only Gobber but my father, too.

"Useless!" Looks like I've got bigger problems to worry about.

* * *

I walked into my house after a long day at school. I was holding a hand to my head, it hurt from being slammed on a locker multiple times. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and put it on my head, the cold soothing the sore spot. I was about to go upstairs to my room, I could hear Toothless scratching on the door, when I saw a calendar. There were a few days circled for this month and I realized where my father was.

"Another week-long meeting. At least he won't be here." I muttered, sighing. I trudged up the stairs and unlocked and opened the door to my room. I saw a black blur and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and my face was getting smothered by something pink and wet.

"Toothless, stop! Bud, come on!" I smiled while trying to push the big dog off of me. He nudged me head and it hit the floor, on the exact same stop it was hurt.

"Ow!" Toothless immediately jumped off me and I grasped the back of my head. Toothless bowed his head in shame and looked at me apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Toothless. It just hurts from repeatedly getting slammed onto a locker." I explained, grabbed the bag of frozen peas and putting it on my head. Toothless tilted his head to the side and sniffed the peas.

"Since they're so cold it helps with the pain and reduces the swelling." I told Toothless. He perked his ears up, stuck his tongue out, and wagged his tail. I smiled, he can be pretty cute.

"Alright, Bud, let's get working on your new leg." I said cheerfully, Toothless barking in delight. I put down the bag of peas and pulled out my sketch book, opening to the page with the blueprint.

"I have these, but I need to figure out how to get those." I said, pointing to different parts for Toothless to see. He wagged his tail at the sight of the finished prosthetic.

"I've got it! I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Toothless looked curiously at me.

"I can get the supplies from Gobber. He always has strange things lying around and he always lets me have them for my inventions." I explained. I grabbed a stray piece of paper and wrote a list of the items I needed.

"Come on, Bud, we're going to Gobber's." Toothless bolted up and jumped around, exited at the idea of going out. I smiled and led the way out of the house. On the way to Gobber's house, which was only a little ways down the road, Toothless tried to chase everything, including butterflies. I really need to think about getting him a leash for the next time I take him with me somewhere. We finally made it to Gobber's and I saw his car in the driveway. I went up to the door and knocked. I heard what sounded like crashing then Gobber threw open the door.

"'iccup, I though' I told ya not to-"

"It's not about that." I assured him. I pulled out the list and gave it to him. He looked it over then looked back at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Do you have the stuff?" I asked hopefully.

"I 'ave 'em but why do ya need 'em?" Gobber asked.

"I'm building something." I vaguely explained.

"A new invention, eh?" Gobber asked, smiling. He always finds my inventions interesting and, contrary to the common belief, useful.

"Uh… something like that." I replied, glancing at Toothless rolling in Gobber's front yard. Gobber nodded and went into another room to grab the supplies. I looked at Toothless again, surprised Gobber didn't notice him. Gobber came back a moment later and shoved the supplies in my arms.

"Thanks Gobber." I said, running down the steps.

"Come on, Toothless, let's get this thing built!" I exclaimed, Toothless barking happily.

We ran back to my house as I realized what quite possibly was the most important thing of my life; Toothless is the thing that is making me happy.

Toothless is the one keeping me alive.

* * *

_**Okay, I have to rant. I would have had this chapter up three days sooner but this stupid wifi at this stupid hotel place wouldn't let me connect to FanFiction! URG! Thankfully I went to some family's house in the area and used their wifi. I was so mad when I couldn't connect to FanFiction. Okay, I'm done now. Just had to get that out. ;D**_

_**Thanks again for reading and supporting this story! You all are the best and I would love to know what you all thought. :)**_

_**Oh, and if you guys are looking for a good story to read you should go check out **__**Hell Hath No Fury**__** by SapphiresAndPineapples. I'm the beta reader for the story and I love it, you all will too! Go check it out! :) :D ;D ;) :0 Emoji's are fun. XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I just want to let you all know that the story is nowhere near being over Not even close. Also, the story is going way off-course to my original plan, so… But I like this way better. ;) This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I thought I had found a pretty good place to end it. ;)**_

_**By the way, thank you all SOOOOOOOO much for everything! **_

_**Read, review, and enjoy chapter 6 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! **_

* * *

Toothless' prosthetic took eight days to completely finish, five days to figure out the right size, shape, and to research various ways to build animal prosthetics, and three days to build. In those eight days, there were numerous setbacks: a sprained right wrist, thankfully not the dominant one, courtesy of Snotlout, the lack of correct supplies, which was easily fixed, loads of end-of-semester homework, a particularly difficult, currently unfinished science project, and many more not worth mentioning. Yet, after eight days, we finished it.

"What do you say, Bud, want to try it out?" I asked enthusiastically. Toothless wagged his tail and jumped around the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, smiling. Toothless bounded over to me and I strapped it on him, then stood back. He sniffed it then tried to take a single step. I heard the faint clanking of the prosthetic moving then the soft thump of it hitting the wooden floor of my room.

"Yes! It worked!" I jumped up and down, thrusting my fists in the air. Toothless walked a few more steps then tried to jump. After one successful try, he bounded over to me, still awkwardly, and knocked me over, on a mission to lick my face.

"Toothless, stop, come on, Bud, Toothless please!" I choked out through laughter. Wait, laughter!

"Toothless!" I suddenly exclaimed. A very confused Toothless jumped off of my and sat down, he obviously thought he had hurt me.

"No, Bud, I'm fine but… I haven't laughed in years and…" I smile crept up on my face as I chuckled again, hugging Toothless. He wagged his tail and we stayed in the same position for a long while, before I remembered that I actually have real life things to worry about. I sighed, my science project coming to mind.

"Sorry, but I've got to work on that. My teacher said that if we all turn it in on time we get some special treat." I explained. Toothless gave me a look that clearly told me that he thought he was more important than some project for a school full of people who hate me.

"I know, but I've got to do it." I replied glumly. I stood up and went over to my desk where my unfinished project sat. Toothless had a little trouble standing up with his new leg but eventually made his way over to laying beneath my feel while I worked.

* * *

"Well, it looks like everyone has turned their projects in on time, somehow, so I will let you all have the treat. Tomorrow, we are going on a two day field trip to the big science museum three hours away!"

My head shot up from my sketch of a dragon. Two days… at the best science museum in the country? This was like a dream come true. Science was by far my favorite subject in school and I've always wanted to go to that museum. I never thought I would be able to go with no one willing to take me, but it never crossed my mind that I would be able to go on a field trip!

The teacher passed out a paper containing various guidelines and requirements to all of us.

"This will have to be signed by your parent or guardian, allowing you to go on the trip, and you will have to bring it back tomorrow morning along with the amount of money and the supplies listed." She explained.

My heart skipped a beat; I realized what exactly an overnight trip in a different city meant for me. One: I would have to leave Toothless alone. Two: I had to get a signature from my father. Hopefully I could explain he was away on business… but he was supposed to be coming back today.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I went on a completely different train of thought. My father was coming home today. Last I saw him he told me to leave… He probably won't take too kindly to finding his very not-gone son and a unauthorized dog in his house when he returns.

In the past I have asked him for a pet and he has said that pets are too much work and I didn't deserve anything. Plus, his father died from being bitten by a dog with rabies. When he finds out about Toothless…

_Ring! _

I jumped at the sound of the bell, I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized school was so close to ending. I slowly pack up my things, my thoughts threatening to make my head explode with anxiety. I had to get home as soon as possible and get Toothless out of the house before my father gets there. If I lost Toothless.. I don't know what I would do. Now that I think about it, I would probably end up back in the same place I met him… but the outcome would be very different.

I walked out of my classroom and made a beeline for my locker, grabbing my things and showing them in my bag, then nearly running out of the school. I was so preoccupied in getting out of the school and then out of the house I didn't take in my surrounding. I was going down the steps when someone stuck their leg in front of of me, causing me to trip and fall down the remaining stairs.

"Watch it, Useless! People are trying to walk here." Snotlout yelled at me. I tried to stand but Snotlout pushed me over again.

"Snotlout, I really don't have time for this today, I-"

"I don't care what you want, or don't want. If I did, where would we be?" Snotlout asked rhetorically.

"I would be doing important things I need to be doing and you would be bulling some other innocent kid." I answered. Snotlout raised his fist but I ran away.

"Useless, are you really that much of a wimp?" Snotlout taunted as I ran towards my house. I ignored him, knowing every minute spent here was one wasted getting Toothless safely away from my father. I ran all the way to my house, when I arrived I immediately looked to the driveway. An immense weight was lifted off my shoulders when I saw my father wasn't home… yet. I burst through the door and sprinted up to my room. Toothless waged his tail upon seeing me but I didn't pay him much attention. t grabbed the things I would need and stuffed them in my bag.

"Toothless, we've gotta go. Right now." I ordered hastily. He tilted his head and stopped wagging his tail.

"We don't have much time, Bud. We're going to stay at Gobber's, hopefully he'll let us. If not, we're taking a camping trip, we just can't stay here." I explained. Toothless sensed my urgency and stood up, following me out the door and down the stairs. He had trouble getting down the stairs with his new leg and I waited at the bottom, encouraging him and taking nervous glances at the door from time to time. Toothless finally made it down the stairs and I thought we were in the clear when The front door burst open.

My father came through the door and I froze, Toothless standing next to me. My father glared down at us and I held my breath, waiting for him to make the first move. I realized he was waiting for the same reason so I took to the risk of speaking first.

"Dad, I can explain. You see, I-"

"What is that _beast_ doing here?" He hissed.

"I, w-well, he kind of… after y-you-"

"I want it gone." Dad commanded.

"W-What?" I asked weakly.

"You heard me! I want it gone, then I will deal with you!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and stood as straight as I could.

"No." I said confidently.

"What did you say to me?" My father leaned in on me and Toothless growled slightly.

"No. I'm not getting rid of him." I replied, my voice strong. I could tell my Dad wanted to hit me but Toothless had taken a protective stance in front of me. Dad suddenly grabbed Toothless by the back fur on the back of his neck, so Toothless was unable to bite him, and started dragging him towards the back door.

"Dad, stop, what are you doing?!" I yelled at him, grabbing at his arm in futile attempts to get Toothless out of his grasp.

"You know what these beasts have done to me!" Dad yelled as he opened the back door and threw Toothless out of the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it, all the while shoving me away from the door.

"You can't to this!" I yelled.

"Oh yes I can!" Dad yelled I bolted for the door but Dad swung his arm at me, hitting my chest and knocking me back against a wall. The blow knocked the breath out of me and I was gasping as Dad came up to me.

"That beast will not enter this house ever again." He commanded.

"Then let me leave with him." I offered weakly, regaining my breath.

"You will stay here and I will deal with-"

"Dad, please, don't hurt Toothless! You can do whatever you want with me, just leave him alone!" I yelled. Dad was taken aback by my outburst and I could tell he was considering something. He looked into my eyes and I was a hint of depression among and sea of hatred. In the silence I heard only our heavy breathing and Toothless trying to force his way into the house.

"I don't want to ever see that beast again. I would love to kill it, avenge my father, but I will let it live as long as I never see it again." He commanded. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched my father walk away.

"By the end of the hour I want it gone!" He ordered then stormed to his room.

I stayed still on the floor, realization hitting me. I could think of only two ways this could end, neither of which ending in Toothless and I together.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Guys, I am incredibly, tremendously, extremely, *insert other big, powerful words XD* sorry for not updating in forever! I don't even want to know how long it's been. See, school started and I'm on the soccer team and then my computer broke (it's fixed now), so I haven't really had much time to update. SORRY! A longish chapter should sort of make up for it. :) But, sadly, I probably won't be able to update any faster for a while. Plus, I'm going to update Watchful next soooo…. _**

**_Read, review, and enjoy chapter 7 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! _**

* * *

I want to run away. I want to run away from this horrid place. I want to run so far that I'll never have to think about any of my problems again.

I want to be with Toothless. I want to be with Toothless because he's the only friend I've ever had. I want to be with Toothless so often that I never leave his side and he never leaves mine because he is my _best_ friend.

I want to know people who accept me. I want to know people who accept me and my companion, me and my strangeness, me and my uselessness. I want to know people who will accept me and will love me when I'm at my worst, comfort me when I'm broken, laugh with me when I'm at my best, and build me up when I'm venerable.

I want a true father. I want a true father who doesn't abuse me, who would never throw out my best and only friend, who will love me for who I am no matter how different or clumsy or wrong or useless I am. I want a true father that will love me the way a father should love a son.

But I know none of my fantasies will happen. I'm not that lucky.

I can't run away, I could try but I know I wouldn't make it. I can't be with Toothless, no matter how hard I try I can't think of any solution resulting in us together that wouldn't end in his untimely… demise. I will never be with people who accept me, I know it isn't possible for someone to accept me. I will never have a true father, I know no one could ever love me.

I didn't move for Thor knows how long, thinking, scheming, trying with all of my might to think of a way out of this. I couldn't tell anyone, though. My father is the mayor, the lifeline of this insubstantial little city. If he was taken away everything would fall apart, and as much as I hate Berk I don't want that for them.

My Dad came out of his room and stared at me, unmoving.

"I told you… I wanted it gone." He hissed.

"I- Dad, please, you can't do this to us!" I cried.

"I can and I will. If you don't get rid of it soon I'll do it myself." Dad's expression hardened and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to carry out the threat. I deciding to stand up and face him like the man he wanted me to be. I winced when I first moved, still sore from him hitting me. I pushed myself off the wall and looked into his eyes.

"Why can't I just leave with him?! You said yourself you wanted me gone!" I yelled. I stared into his eyes and saw something I didn't expect. I was prepared for him to tell me to go, to get out of his life for good. I was expecting to see his hard expression showing he didn't feel any sympathy for me and wouldn't be concerned if I went out alone in the world. I expected to see that I could rot away for all he cared.

I didn't expect to see guilt. I didn't expect to feel the air of depression. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"I know what I said, and I'm… I'm s- I shouldn't have. I don't want you gone, you're the only thing I have left of your mother." He turned his head away. I opened my mouth but slowly closed it again. Did he just… apologize to me?

"I… what happened to her?" I dared to ask. I mentally slapped myself as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. Dad's gaze hardened and I knew I had blown my luck. He looked back at me and I took a step towards the back door, glancing at the still barking Toothless.

"I-" I started to apologize but Dad interrupted.

"Go to your room, I'll deal with-"

"Dad, no! I'm not going to let you do this. I'll do anything you want me to, just let me have Toothless! I can prove to you he won't hurt anyone! Just let me show you." I held out my hands to signify I had nothing to hide, one toward him, one toward Toothless.

I stole a glance at Toothless then looked my father straight in his eyes. I flinched slightly when he raised his hand up, and must have seen it because he slowly lowered it back down. He was considering it, I knew.

_Please, please, please, please… _

My Dad walked over to the back door and I felt my heart jump a thousand miles in my chest. He was going to let Toothless stay! I heard a faint click and I looked back at the door. He had only locked it.

"I said go to your room." He repeated in monotone, his back to me.

"Dad-"

"NOW!" He whipped around with his hand in held high, ready to strike. I had no choice; I bolted. I ran up to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. I pulled my bag off my back and went straight for my window, dropping the bag next to it.

Right below my window was the back yard, I could jump out and Toothless and I could make a run for it. I unlocked the window and yanked it open, I threw my bag down and stuck my head out. I saw Toothless walking over to the bag and sniffing it. I was so relieved my Dad wasn't in the yard, I still had a chance.

"Toothless, watch out!" Toothless looked up at me and wagged his tail, stepping back from the bag. I pulled my head back in and threw my legs out, I sat myself on the banister and looked down. I took a deep breath and jumped. I felt the amazing sensation of falling and I forced myself to keep my mouth closed.

My joy was cut short, however, when I landed with a thud on my bag. I let out a grunt and slowly moved to stand up. I had little pain, but it was enough to stall my motions. Toothless jumped over to me and began licking my face.

"I'm okay, thanks Bud." I said with a hint of depression in my voice, not that I was unaccustomed to it. Toothless sensed this and glanced at the house then whined, putting his nose under my hand. I smiled a sad smile when he looked up at me with those big, green, understanding eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll come back… when he realizes how great you are. If he wants me, he gets you." I explained, petting Toothless' head and giving him a forced smile. He was obviously not fooled; he licked my hand then nuzzled his head into it. I smiled genuinely and hugged him tight.

"We can make it, Bud. You and me." I looked him in the eye and held a determined look on my face. Toothless is the rope holding me to the world and I'm not about to let anybody cut it.

"Let's go, hopefully we can still go to Gobber's." I stood up threw my bag over my shoulder. I nudged him in the right direction and we were off, Toothless only having a little trouble with his prosthetic. As we ran out of the yard, I stole a glance through the glass door leading into the living room. I saw my father coming toward the door with a blank expression on his face. He didn't see me, but I saw him.

A small part of me wanted to stop running. A small part of me wanted to run through the door and jump into his arms. A part of me still believed my father could accept me, care for me, even take pride in me. When I was younger that was all I wanted. I worked so hard to prove myself to him that I never thought about what would happen if I didn't. Back then, I never could have imagined that I would run away from my chances. But now, I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

I tore my eyes away from the house and forced the painful thoughts out of my head. I had to focus on getting away from the house to a place where both Toothles and I can be safe.

Toothless and I ran to Gobber's quickly and uneventfully. Of course there was the lingering thought that forced depression onto my mind, but I pushed everything away when we arrived at Gobber's front door. I hesitated but eventually knocked lightly on his door. I felt my hand wander to Toothless's head as I stroked it. I heard Gobber blundering around to get to the door, then it finally flew open.

"'ey Laddie, wha' do ya-" He paused, his eyes traveling from the look on my face to the packed bag on my back. Then he saw Toothless.

"An' who might this be?" He asked slowly, he was probably thinking about my Dad's problem with animals.

"Toothless. But, Gobber? I-Is is okay for us to stay here for a while?" I asked weakly. Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Does yer father know yer here?" He asked. My hand found its way to the back of my neck as he answered.

"Well… no, he doesn't." I looked down at the ground for a moment, but when an awkward silence raised I brought my gaze back up to meet his.

"Aah, come on in, Lad." Gobbersaid sympathetically. He slapped a hand on the back of my shoulder and led my inside. He closed the door behind Toothless, eyeing him warily. He led me to the stairs and pointed upstairs.

"Ya know where ta go." He said. I nodded then went up the stairs to his guest room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the bed with a sigh. Toothless jumped up and curled around me, his head in my lap.

"I guess I should start on my homework then." I said. Then I realized with a jolt the field trip was tomorrow. A small amount of excitement and joy crept its way into my sorrow-fileld soul. I opened my bag and yanked the paper out, my eyes falling on the line where I was supposed to have a parent sign. I glanced at Toothless, thought of Gobber, then decided on forging my Dad's signature once again. I always felt bad when I forged his signature, but I really have no other options. It's not like I can just go up and ask him to sign something, it's not like I can ever talk to him without the conversation ending in a new bruise or a new tear.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, this chapter, it's my favorite that I've written so far so I hope you all like it. ;D It's kind of slow at the beginning and there's one part that may or may not be completely realistic, I don't really know, but let's pretend, ok? ;) I have some important questions in the bottom AN so make sure to check it out. Oh, and I also added in something that has to do with my other story, so if any of you that read both it then there may be a shoutout in store. ;) Two last things: one, If you don't remember that two sided drawing from one of the earlier chapters you should probably go back and look at it. And two, I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AT THE BOTTOM! Please make sure to read it. Please. I will love you all forever if you actually do. ;D_**

* * *

"Hand in your permission forms then head to the buses." The teacher instructed. The class bolted up and shoved each other out of the way; they wanted the very best seats on the bus, a concept I've never understood. Every seat on the bus is the exact same, they were built to be the same, they will forever be the same. I guess I wouldn't really know though, I always get pushed to the back of the buses. And when I say pushed I mean pushed.

I waited until there were only a few people left in the room before getting up myself. I handed in my permission form to the teacher, she thankfully accepted it. I was about to leave the room when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Try not to cause any trouble." She used an accusatory tone when she spoke, her eyes bearing into my soul.

"Come on, when have _I_ ever caused _trouble_?" I asked, smirking. Her expression hardened and I wiped the smile off my face, nodding and silently heading to the bus, the teacher nearly walking on top of me. When the bus came into view I could clearly see Snotlout and his gang pointing and laughing; apparently being walked to he bus by the teacher doesn't exactly help one's social status, not that I had one to begin with. I kept my head down as I walked briskly to my usual spot on the back seat of the bus. I thought that by looking at the ground while I was walking would help me spot feet in the isle, ready to by tripped on, but I somehow managed to miss Snoltout's foot. I ended up face planting on the hard, dirty but floor.

"Gosh, Useless, watch where you're going." Snotlout teased. Something sparked in me. I didn't know what the feeling was, it was something I was unaccustomed to, but it felt good. I didn't know what had caused it, but I didn't want it to change.

"I was trying, but I guess I'm as blind as I am useless." I mocked standing up and shrugging my shoulders. Snotlout looked baffled, I had never disregarded his tormenting like that. In fact everyone within earshot was surprised, I even saw Astrid staring, which caused me to blush.

"Well… even the teacher thinks you're useless, she won't even let you walk to the bus by yourself." Snotlout retorted, his face going red from thinking too hard.

"You're right. Guess I'll have to do something about that." I suggested. Snotlout, along with the others, was speechless. His expression of shock suddenly changed to anger and I knew what would come next. I rushed to the back of the bus before he had a chance to react.

"Everybody take your seats!" The authoritative voice of the teacher yelled over the buzz of the students. I was extremely thankful the watchful eyes of the teacher would prevent Snotlout and the gang from coming back and, as he would say, teaching me a lesson. I slumped in my seat and a wave of excitement hit me. I stared out the window and imagined the museum in all of its glory. I was having such amazing, science filled visions for Thor knows how long before I was jerked back into reality from the abrupt stopping of the bus.

"Everyone off! Gather in front of the main doors to meet the tour guide." She ordered. My classmates rushed off the bus rambunctiously, whereas I slowly stood and calmly followed a ways behind the last person. When we arrived at the main doors the tour guide, Helga, according to her name tag, was waiting for us. She started explaining rules or something, but I tuned her and peered over heads to look through the windows. From what I could see, I was going to love it.

"Come on, now, let's go inside." Helga opened a glass door and led us in, through the welcoming room, and into an extremely disappointing hallway; only three doors lined the empty, beige walls.

"Through each of these doors and offices, or experimental rooms. Even though this is a museum we still have research opportunities." Helga explained in a peppy tone. She led us to the end of the hallway and through a different door, revealing a big, open room full of exhibits. My eyes widened with eagerness and awe.

"You are welcome to browse this room and any connected to it for the nest two hours, then meet back here for the next activity." Helga instructed, waving us off. Everyone went off exploring with their friends, some truly interested, some just sulking around: three guesses who. I headed for the back of the room and stopped at every showcase on my way. They were very interesting, but nothing really caught my attention as worth-while. I sighed; this trip wasn't turning out to be the interesting event I had hoped it would be.

I finally made it to the back of the room and there were two rounded openings leading into two separate rooms filled to the brim with more displays. I was about to go into one when I head some commotion behind me, I turned around and— surprise, surprise— Ruffnut and Tuffnut were getting scolded for not being respectful to the exhibits.

"It's all just dumb, smart-person stuff, nothing important, so why can't we throw this expensive looking shiny thing around?" Tuffnut asked a worker in all sincerity. The worker looked as if Tuffnut had insulted him instead of the showpiece. I quickly slipped into the other room before I fell victim to the sound of their pointless arguing; Tuffnut will never become the slightest but mature. I walked through the room and again found myself wishing for something more exciting.

"Useless!" Snotlout growled. My wish might yet be granted, just not in the way I would've hoped. I gulped, turning around to face Snotlout. I held my ground in the opening between the two rooms with Snotlout rapidly advancing.

"Snotlout, just the excitement I was looking for." I mumbled sarcastically, inwardly scolding myself for responding to Snotlout's little nickname yet again.

"I'm glad you have your school stuff, 'cause I'm going to give you a lesson in hand to face combat: ky hand to your face." Snotlout threatened, pounding his fist against his palm.

"Snotlout, wait! I-If you do it here then everyone will see you. You can't have witnesses, right?" _Please say I'm right, please say I'm right, please say I'm right…_ I echoed to myself.

"You're right." Snotlout agreed. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll just do it in there." He gestured to the room I had just come out of. I saw the outline of someone coming toward us from behind me with my peripheral vision. I tried to look at who it was but before I could Snotlout pushed me as hard as he could, causing me to fall back into a glass encasing. The pedestal fell and the glass slid off, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. A loud siren sounded over the speakers and red lights started flashing. Thick barriers came down in the doorways, Snotlout looked frightened and backed up into the main room. I frantically stood up and rushed to the doorway, hoping to slide under, but the door slammed against the floor just as I reached it and I knew it was the only way out.

I hit my fist against the door then let my arm slide down and fall to my side. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw, of all people, _Astrid_ standing before me. By the looks of it, she was just as shocked as I was. My eyes fluttered to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere they could beside Astrid. I eventually realized how stupid I must look and forced myself to speak. Her azure eyes and golden hair wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"So… I guess we're stuck in here until, you know, they get us out." I commented while absentmindedly rubbing the back of my neck. Astrid rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. She looked around, her eyes eventually landing on what I thought was just a bland piece of flooring. I followed her gaze and my heart rate immediately quickened.

"Is that yours?" Astrid asked, pointing to my sketchbook.

"Ya, it must've fallen out of my bag, I'll just-" I reached down to grab it but Astrid beat me to it. She picked it up, probably trying to get on my nerves, and spun it around in her hands.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, eyeing the book curiously. _It's only the second most important thing I have, I've only poured everything inside me into its pages. It's only the one thing that holds my deepest and darkest secrets. _

"Oh, it's nothing important…" I answered sheepishly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I looked in it?" Astrid smirked.

"No! I-I mean, can I just have it back now please?" I pleaded, throwing out my hands in effort to stop her and gesturing for my book.

"If it's nothing important then why can't I look at it" Astrid interrogated, a mischievous glare in her eyes. I sighed and dropped my hands to my side.

"You're making this a lot more difficult then it should be." I complained.

"I'm going to open it whether you want me to or not." Astrid concluded, I groaned. My mind was screaming for me to do anything I could to stop her, but there was nothing left to do. It was too late, Astrid made to open the book. She flipped to the first page and gasped. She scanned the pages slowly, examining each drawing closely. I winced with every turn of a page. The further back into the book she went the more nervous I got. The last thing I drew will reveal everything I've been trying to hide.

"Can I have-" I started but Astrid interrupted, still slowly moving to the page of my doom.

"Hiccup… you have real talent." Astrid admitted. _Three pages to go_. "You've been hiding this from everybody…"

"You have no idea." I muttered. _Two pages…. Only one page left._

"Why?" Astrid turned the page and unknowingly pushed away the last barrier guarding my secrets. She froze, examining the two-sided drawing. She ran her finger over the side with me holding a gun to my head. She turned around cautiously, eyes glued to the page, then brought her gaze up to meet mine.

"Hiccup…" She attempted, but I tore my eyes away, shifting my feet and gently rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." I lied in monotone. Astrid saw right through it.

"No, I think it's exactly what it looks like." Astrid realized. She locked her gaze on me and I knew she wasn't going to look away until vibrant blue met forest green. I raised my eyes to meet hers they bore into my soul. I desperately wanted to look away but I refused to seem weak in front of Astrid of all people.

"Is this… is this what you want?" Astrid asked, true sorrow and guilt prominent in her eyes. I didn't answer.

"Is this what people have pushed you to?" Astrid pestered. I stayed silent still.

"Is this what we have pushed you to?" Astrid corrected. I opened my mouth but couldn't form words. Astrid looked down at the book one last tome before closing it and holding it out for me to take. I timidly took it from her and quickly put it in my bag, relieved that it was in my bag and not her hands.

"Hiccup… Why did you draw that?" Astrid inquired.

"Oh, I was just doodling, you know." I tried to blow off her question sarcastically but she didn't buy it for a second.

"No, I don't know. Hiccup you can't pretend like this isn't real. Please, no one should have to feel like that, tell someone." Astrid pleaded. I don't know why, I probably never will, but something snapped inside me at that moment.

"You say you want to help me, but why now? Why not whenever you see Snotlout doing things to me? why not fourteen years ago when my mom died? Why not when my dad hits me?" Why not a week ago when-" The words came out before I had time to react but I stopped myself just before I spilled the big secret. Astrid's eyes were a mile wide, she was speechless. I turned to face the wall, begging every god I knew for the door open soon. The silence lasted so long I almost forgot I wasn't alone.

"When what?" Astrid asked almost inaudibly. My breath caught in my throat and I instinctively made myself as small as possible. My hand found its way to the new bruise on my chest. Astrid suddenly gasped, she must have made the connection I had feared she would.

"Hiccup, you didn't try to… did you?" Astrid inquired. looking uneasy. I stayed in silence for a minute or two, before finally plucking up the courage to speak.

"What would you say if I did?" I answered. Astrid stayed in silence, probably contemplating her next move. I turned around to face her and I had never seen such honest guilt. She wrung her hands together in front of herself, looking anywhere but me. Astrid opened her mouth to speak but a metallic clicking sound rang throughout the room and the the thick doors slowly rose up. Astrid and I turned to the doorway, meeting the face of a very angry teacher and a previously scolded Snotlout looking for revenge. The teacher stepped up to me and was prepared to yell at me when Astrid spoke.

"It wasn't Hiccup's fault, Snotlout pushed him into the pedistole, and that's what caused the alarm." Astrid explained. We all stood silently, stunned that _Astrid Hofferson _would stand up for anyone, especially me. The teacher looked from Astrid, to me, to Snotlout, then back to me before sighing and nodding.

"I'll deal with you later." She pointed at Snotlout as she waled away and gathered the class together.

"Because of recent… events, we will be leaving early. Collect your things then head to the bus." She instructed. A simultaneous groan echoed through the large room as the students idled to their things then to the bus. While we were walking fell into step beside Astrid.

"Uhh, thanks.. for that." I said sheepishly.

"Don't get too used to it." Astrid threatened, speeding up to get away from me.

"Hey, Useless! Before we get on the bus why don't we have a little fun?" Snotlout offered, smiling wickedly.

"And we're back to normal." I mused to myself.

* * *

**_Okay guys, if you don't know already I am the beta for the amazing SapphiresAndPineapples. Her story is truly amazing and it isn't getting the attention it deserves, so I thought I might give you all a little spoiler. This is from chapter 7 of her story "Hell Hath No Fury." Here you go! _**

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain in Hiccup's head, like a thousand needles piercing through his mind, and, not by his own will, he fell into a kneeling position on the ground, his head hanging after releasing a cry of agony. The pain then faded and lingered for a moment before disappearing, leaving Hiccup barely able to take in the thin, shuddering breaths he was.

He heard Torvak approaching and saw his feet stop right in front of him, and he then heard him say, "Because I am your master now. You serve me. You have no choice, neither does your dragon."

Hiccup's head suddenly flew up of its own accord, requiring him to look up at Torvak from the position on his knees, from which he found he could not move. "Any attempt to fight or resist will only end in your intense, intense pain." He said, smiling evilly.

He suddenly grabbed Hiccup's jaw, clenching it tightly and making him gasp in pain.

"As I said, young Haddock, your torture has only just begun."

He then turned and walked out of the room, and as soon as the hooded one followed, the invisible bonds holding Hiccup on his knees vanished, and he collapsed forward onto the ground, panting. He laid there for a moment, trying to calm his racing heart, and then he felt a gentle hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" Came the surprisingly concerned voice of Rhian.

Hiccup winced as he slowly pulled himself back up onto his knees, aided by the girl who held his arm to keep him steady. He looked at her, who, again surprisingly, was gazing at him with sympathy.

"What do you care?" He muttered wearily, looking at her.

Her voice came out soft, and even kind, as she replied, "I know the first time is always the worst."


End file.
